1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly including a plug connector and a receptacle connector for directly connecting a daughter board to a mother board.
2. The Prior Art
A board-to-board connector assembly is widely used in computers for directly connecting a daughter board to a mother board without requiring the use of a flat cable or other auxiliary device. The board-to-board connector assembly commonly includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector matingly engaged with each other. Each connector has an elongate, relatively slender housing with two rows of contacts extending therealong. Following the trend of high circuit density of electrical boards, connecting two electrical boards usually requires more than one connector assembly. To achieve this, conventionally, two or more receptacle connectors are firstly clamped together and then soldered to the mother board. A corresponding number of plug connectors are clamped together and then soldered to the daughter board. Thereafter, the mother and daughter boards are electrically connected by mating the plug and receptacle connectors.
However, it is troublesome to ensure that the connectors which are clamped together are uniformly level. Therefore, when the connectors are mated together, the contacts therein may have different degrees of engagement which leads to poor signal transmission between electrical boards. Furthermore, clamping the connectors together is laborious and inconvenient.
Hence, an improved board-to-board electrical connector assembly is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current board-to-board electrical connector assemblies.